The invention relates to a membrane assembly, provided with a carrier which carries a layer of a macromolecular substance having membrane action.
Such a membrane is known.
A non-woven fabric is normally used as the carrier in the manufacture of membranes. However, it is found in practice that the quality of the membrane depends greatly on slight fluctuations in the quality of the non-woven fabric used as the carrier. In particular, the structure, homogeneity, fibre cohesion, porosity, stretch/draw ratio and the stretch/tensile strength of the non-woven fabric to be used are important.